Satisfying the Addiction
by DoomKitteh
Summary: The 'Sequel' to Feeding the Addiction :D What happens when Natsuki dreams about Mayonnaise AND Shizuru? She goes crazy of course. Shiznat and random mentions of other pairings.
1. Your Mayo Isn't Good Enough

Disclaimer:: Sunrise owns Mai-HiME I own this crack. Blame me for the incredible insanity :3 Author's Note will be at the end yay!

**Satisfying the Addiction**

The softness of her skin was invaded by the small Goosebumps that crawled up her arm. The hand that moved ahead of them was slow and warm, seemingly to just summon them from the touch. A barely audible whimper came about, the woman lying on her back arched into the touch. Her red eyes closed slowly and her mouth opened just enough to let out a small gasp and a puff of air to quickly draw in.

Above her, the raven-haired beauty slowly bent down to her exposed stomach, her hot breath felt like liquid heat against her stomach. She arched her back towards the sensual lips, but the green eyed girl pulled back slightly, grinning in her control of the situation.

"Natsuki…" A breathless voice rang out. "Ikezu…" She was hardly able to speak; her deep sexual haze caused her to override any of her normal functions.

Natsuki bent down again this time swiping her tongue in the naval of her hostage. Her lips lifted into a quirky grin when another gasp came forth from the lips above. Natsuki's tongue left its wet trail while she let it follow the somewhat sticky path to the middle of the collar bone. She moaned in her own pleasure, tasting the white substance that she had cleaned up off the woman. She sat up and closed her eyes, savoring in the mixture of both her favorite flavors.

The cobalt-blue haired girl stared at the vision in front of her. She started to drool at the sight, much like the first time she saw it, moments before she sprang into action earlier that evening. There was her lover, Fujino Shizuru, in the most submissive pose Natsuki was sure the Fuuka Academy ex-Kaichou would never be in, covered in what the dusky haired woman swore she would never touch in her life again. Natsuki's beloved mayonnaise. Well Shizuru wasn't exactly covered in the stuff. Just that small trail she had just cleaned up and a little on her breasts, her nicely sized, round, firm, squeezable and succ-

Natsuki shot up in bed. Her face horror stricken, her body perspiring much more out of a feeling she did not want to acknowledge than from fear, and she swallowed in air like she hadn't been breathing for minutes. She shoved her hands roughly to her face, rubbing irritably at her eyes, trying in vain to distort the image her mind projected. Finally catching her breath she threw her head back and screamed,

"Nooooooooooooooooo!!!"

-------------

Natsuki wasn't sure why she went to school that day. She just knew Shizuru would end up coming from the university to the high school. It was just her luck for that to happen. And so she walked onto the campus with her head hung low, a permanent flush on her cheeks and her eyes darted feverishly, never staying on one thing for more than couple seconds.

It had been a few weeks since that incident. She refused to call it by anything else, burning holes through the four that knew about it and at least tried to death glare the other, but she was still resistant. Mai's teasing was almost, if not on the same level of sorts, as bad as Shizuru's. Takeda couldn't look at her, which she was infinitely glad for if nothing else. Haruka and Yukino, well Haruka rarely saw here and when she did she just shook her head, Yukino on the other hand was a slight surprise. The quiet newly head of security girl would quietly pass on a teasing remark, sometimes saying they were from Shizuru other times not mentioning the red-eyed beauty, only causing Natsuki to think Haruka gave the meekly girl a tiny bit of back bone.

It was Shizuru she hadn't figured out yet, not that it surprised her one bit. The shocking thing on the other hand was, instead of the constant teasing she was sure to receive it had actually dimmed just slightly, and the former Kaichou's vulnerability seemed to increase. It wasn't something noticeable, no; it was something Natsuki was only able to decipher through her years of knowing her friend.

Yes, her teasing jibes were relentless and even more passionate and blunt. But there was a smidge of apprehension in every one. That confidence she usually oozed faltered, only a crack, but a crack Natsuki could see, if barely.

So here she was; those images in her mind from this morning, and her thoughts running around in circles trying to dismiss the insanity of it all.

Mai called out to Natsuki, Natsuki hopes then images will go poof but Mai says something about a special entrée she made just for the biker and Natsuki immediately reverts to a day dream. Mai snaps her out of it, quietly laughing at the drool that formed and asks Natsuki what she was thinking, only to blurt out "Not about Shizuru covered in mayo!" Causing Mai to stare at her in disbelief and Natsuki run off into the school building.

Only to be intercepted by a hopeful Takeda with a bottle of mayo wrapped in a bow, thus causing Natsuki to once again go into a fantasy with Shizuru wrapped only in a very thin red satin material.

"K-Kuga!"

Natsuki only answered with a glare.

"I-it's nice to see you today!" He all but shouted, standing as if he was saluting an officer.

"Go away." Natsuki growled, shoving the boy aside. She took a few angry steps away from him but stopped suddenly and turned back around.

Thinking that maybe she changed her mind, Takeda tried to smile at her. His fear combined with his over all nervousness made it look like a crazed, insane, lopsided idiotic smile.

When the blue haired girl saw this she took one step back, but kept her eye on the bottle in his hand. She didn't know whether to risk his idiotic voice just for the mayo or to just leave and not get the mayo. She had one on her, secured and booby trapped in case of a repeat of _that _incident, but more mayonnaise never hurt anyone. Ok so maybe there were a few health articles and issues that stated otherwise but Natsuki was different. Or she just didn't care.

The biker reached a tentative hand out, but drew it back quickly as soon as she saw the scary hopeful eyes of the kendo captain. "Beat it, you idiot!" She snarled before turning away and stomping off towards her morning class.

Once she was far enough away she lifted her head, tears streaming down her face as she shook her fist. "I can't believe I let the mayonnaise go! Oh the humanity!"

Just kidding.

Natsuki was to cool for that response, at least on the outside. Because those emotions were overflowing on the inside, popping image after image of a lonely mayo bottle just waiting for an owner to come and pour it on every dish possible. To lick the goodness and taste the tanginess. To take their finger and dip it in the heavenly substance and then trail it from Shizuru's lips down to her collar bone, through the valley of her breasts, and of course she'd run out of it right below the ex-kaichou's belly button. But that was ok, because the tongue would soon follow the finger's path. Seductively licking her lips, kissing and biting your way down her neck, tasting her-

It was the combined feeling of the urge to tip her head back and moan and the rush of warmth and the chill that ran throughout her body that brought her back to reality. Blinking rapidly, Natsuki smacked herself on the forehead. "Go. Away!" She cried to herself, and being unsuccessful, banged her head on the desk that she had recently sat in.

"Arara, is Natsuki having dirty thoughts?"

--------------

AN:: Sorry for the wait, and the shortness D: I got side tracked. Not to mention… I don't know where to go with this one  I'm sort of just pulling it out of my ass now. Hopefully while writing the next part, and no I don't know when I'll do that, I'll think of where it should go… lol Again, sorry for the random crap… I just felt like posting it now :3 I quite like it… and as I type this I'm starting to sort of stear my mind in the direction of a possible outcome for this crack fic :D Well Maybe XD;

Oh yeah! I came up wit ha title! I'm thinking of changing the first part to Testing the Addiction, and possibly making this one Feeding the Addiction. And if I just happen to write more after this part then quite possible name it what this part is titled now. And then calling the random trilogy in general "The Mayo Catastrophe" Even if it isn't really a catastrophe… Ignore me :D kthxbai Feed me Churros and Pocky I say! Rawr!


	2. Bigger, Better Tasting Mayo

AN:: Next paaaart! Sorry if you were waiting for Mama Fujinoness, but as I was looking at this chapter I had realized I was already done and forgot to post it lol. Once again, please forgive my random posting time-line. I don't have one. I write when I am at work. Which is three days a week. And that's if I'm not drawing instead lol.

Disclaimer:: Sunrise I hate you. And yet I love you to death.

----

Natsuki let out a girlish shriek, thinking the voice belonged to the woman that had been invading her dreams. But when she turned around, nearly knocking out one of her fellow classmates, she saw her rather large busty friend instead of the Kyoto native. "M-Mai!?" 

Mai burst with laughter, bending over and leaning on the desk behind Natsuki's. "Ah, that was great!"

Natsuki flushed in embarrassment, "Wh-what was that for!?"

"Maybe Kaichou-san has something to this teasing of hers. You certainly do have the best reactions."

Natsuki glared at the orange haired girl.

Mai laughed nervously, "Or maybe not."

"What do you want?"

"Ah, Kikukawa-san actually said she'd like to speak with you in the student council office."

The biker grit her teeth, "For what?"

Mai shrugged and moved to her seat. "I'm just the messenger."

"Some messenger you are, can't even tell me why I'm being told to go somewhere that I have no intention of ever going again."

"She did say something else though." The way that Mai was smiling scared Natsuki. "Something about a delicacy that she could have removed from campus if you didn't show up."

Natsuki's eyes widened and she shot up out of her seat and out the door, knocking over anything and anyone that stood in her way.

Mai blinked and looked at the vacant spot in front of her. "If only I had actually been telling the truth..."

-----

Natsuki slammed the student council office door open, "YUKINO! Don't even think about taking away my mayonnaise!" It was then she noticed that the newly head of security wasn't alone.

It seemed that the younger girl had her best friend in a rather compromising position. For a few seconds nobody moved, Yukino leaning down her lips barely brushing Haruka's, who was sitting in the president's chair, blushing as bad as Natsuki may have in the same situation.

Natsuki's eyes widened to a comical degree and she turned around, her face aglow with surprise and embarrassment. Before she could respond any farther she heard the chair crash to the floor and a small startled gasp from behind her.

"K-Kuga! What are you doing here!?"

"Idiot! Yukino's the one that called me here!"

"What? To finally suspense you? It's about time!"

"Suspend, Haruka-chan."

"I said that Yukino!"

"How do you last in college without your personal secretary?" Natsuki blurted out, her face still red, and her back still to the girls. "Shouldn't you be at school anyway?"

Haruka's fury was building; she clenched her fist and started stomping towards Natsuki. A hand on her arm stopped her.

"Haruka-chan, please…"

"But, Yukino!" She whined.

Yukino shyly kissed the hot-headed girl's cheek, and pulled her back, surprising Haruka. "Kuga-san-"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Natsuki?"

"N-Natsuki-san, I asked you here to pass on a message…"

"Another one?"

Yukino blushed faintly, "Fujino-san mentioned something about 'licking your wounds'. I asked her to elaborate but she only said that you would understand." Yukino smiled then, anticipating Natsuki's reaction.

Whirling around, her face seeming to gain more color, Natsuki stuttered. "Wh-what? I-I have n-no idea what you're talking about!" She denied.

"Ara, does Natsuki wish for me to not take care of her anymore?"

"Mai! Stop play- Shizuru! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Do I need an excuse to see my Natsuki?" The brunette nearly pouted.

-----

After Haruka and Yukino left the room, Shizuru stood by the door, effectively blocking any escape attempts from Natsuki. It was quite noticeable that the blue haired girl wanted to run away. Instead of giving her friend space, like she may have done had the events days earlier not happened, Shizuru walked towards her, causing Natsuki to step back until she ended up sitting down in one of the chairs. "Sh-Shizuru?"

Shizuru smiled warmly as she sat down on the table top in front of her heart's desire.

Natsuki tried not to look at the woman in front of her. Which in her mind was starting to become nearly impossible.

Shizuru's eyes sparkled mischievously, noticing the emerald eyes trying so hard to conceal their trek up her legs. Her smile grew when the eyes widened as she crossed her legs.

Flashes of her previous dreams, or nightmares as Natsuki liked to think, went through her mind when her eyes stayed glued to the bare legs, leading up to a cream colored skirt. Her hands itched to touch them, to confirm the smoothness she knew she'd find. Her face scowled, she didn't want to be thinking this, not at all. She stuck her hands underneath herself, not wanting them to do something she couldn't control. 'Like touch her...' Natsuki swallowed, trying to bring back the moisture to her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" _Again._

"Can I not see my Natsuki?" Before Natsuki could utter a reply, Shizuru opened her bag and pulled out a rather large bottle of mayonnaise. "And I have this special made mayonnaise for Natsuki too. But if she doesn't wish to see me, I'll just take it back." Before Shizuru could put the bottle back in her bag Natsuki had sprinted to her side and held her arm.

Hugging Shizuru's present, Natsuki took out the one she stole from Takeda. (She had gone back, carefully watching the boy as he set the bottle down and moped on the steps into the Kendo practice room. Then with impressive stealth she grabbed the bottle and took off.) She held both out for inspection. Shizuru's was definitely larger in size, but taste? Natsuki had to make sure. Shizuru blinked in surprise when Natsuki suddenly pulled out a spoon. She had to turn away in disgust when the blue-haired girl squirted a gob of the contents in the smaller bottle onto the spoon.

Natsuki sniffed at it, nodding an ok and then brought it to her mouth letting the flavor roll over her tongue and taste buds. She smiled a little, glad that it wasn't poisoned or tasted funny. She set the small bottle down and hesitantly opened the larger one.

Shizuru tried to hide her massive grin when her mayo-lover started to open the cap to the condiment she gave the girl. _Fufufu you won't take a gift of mayo from anyone else after you eat that. _

Natsuki gave a quick glance at the Kyoto woman, her face flushed at the lazy smile upon the girl's face. _Why the hell does she look so smug?_ Shrugging it off, Natsuki once more filled the spoon with mayonnaise.

Shizuru kept her gaze on Natsuki, despite the overwhelming feeling to hurl at the sight of the gooey glob entering her friend's mouth.

Natsuki hesitated before sticking the spoon in her mouth. At first it tasted no different than any previous substance she'd had before, but after letting it linger on her taste buds a few seconds longer, her mouth exploded into an orgasmic cry of approval. Letting out a low moan, Natsuki savored the flavor that was over taking her sensations. Natsuki's eyes rolled in pure ecstasy; she pulled the spoon slowly out of her mouth, licking every possible inch, just in case she had left some behind. "Shizuru..." She mumbled while running her tongue over her lips.

Shizuru's throat turned dry as she gaped at the images Natsuki seemed to be implementing into her mind. Shizuru closed her own eyes, imagining forbidden seduction and actions completely different for the reason of Natsuki's gleeful moan.

Moments later Natsuki opened her slightly glazed eyes, only to stare curiously at Shizuru. "Shizuru?" She questioned, noting the small smile and the far away look, and if she squinted just enough, a little bit of drool was forming at the corner of Shizuru's mouth.

"Natsuki, ikezu..." Shizuru's husky voice sent pictures to Natsuki's already confused mind.

_Her lover had held out a sandwich, overflowing with mayonnaise, trying to beckon her. But she was caught staring and her mouth watering at the sight before her. Unknown to the red-eyed girl, she had drops of mayo on her blouse, just above her chest as well as a few splotches right on top of the succulent mounds. _

_Natsuki stalked forward, determination set in her steps. Shizuru's knowing grin never faltered when Natsuki took hold of the sandwich. No, her shock came from when the younger woman took hold of the sandwich and pushed Shizuru up against the counter, immediately attaching her lips to the brunette's mouth. "Natsuki..." _

_Natsuki hummed in approval, soon her lips were leading a hot steamy trail of kisses down Shizuru's neck._

"Natsuki."

_"Hm?" Her tongue snaked its way towards the center of Shizuru's chest, lapping up the small gobs of mayonnaise. A small moan exited her mouth._

"Is Natsuki having fantasies about her mayonnaise?"

"Hnn…eh? What!?"

"Ara, Natsuki looked so lost in thought and she even drooled a little." Shizuru teased.

Blushing profusely, Natsuki turned away and wiped at her mouth, and realized that Shizuru had actually been telling the truth about the drool. _Oh god, did I really just imagine that? How could I just toss the sandwich aside!? The horror of it all! What does it mean!?_ Before she could think any further Shizuru spoke.

"Did the mayonnaise I prepared for Natsuki suit her taste?"

Turning around quickly the biker responded, "Yo-you made it?"

"Only partially, I'm afraid I needed some help after all."

Speechless, Natsuki could only stare at her friend. Her mind was unable to process any words about the immense amount, the seemingly small act Shizuru had done, of pleasure it caused Natsuki. Her brows furrowed thinking of a way to thank her friend when her face suddenly flushed_. I did it to show her I cared for her the first time. I was out of my mind, blind with hunger for mayo, the second time. I want to thank her this time, but I don't want her to get the wrong idea._

It won't really be the wrong idea though will it?

_Of course it will! I don't want her to think I... to think I... _

_That your love is now like the love she has for you? _

_No! I mean yes, er, no! I just don't, I don't want her to think I'm doing it out of pity or something stupid. Her mind is funny like that! _

Natsuki started to grow irritated at her own conscious, and a little worried because she didn't quite understand why it sounded like Yukino, a girl she, until some-what recently, had hardly any contact with, let alone conversations. A timid giggle ran through her head before it spoke again.

_There's nothing wrong with a small thank you, perhaps a kiss on the cheek to show gratitude. Or even a hug, you can handle those can't you?_

_Go Away!_ She sighed in relief when her mind quieted down.

"Natsuki?"

Straightening her shoulders Natsuki took a small breath before looking at Shizuru seriously.

Quite confused at the display, Shizuru lifted an eyebrow in response.

"Thank you, Shizuru." Natsuki rushed out and turned her head to the side in embarrassment.

"Anything for Na-" Natsuki had suddenly leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the older girls' cheek. "-tsuki..."

Before Shizuru could utter anything of thanks, or a tease even, Natsuki shouted, "HA, FINALLY!"

Confused, Shizuru just stared at the girl who had a smug look on her face.

"I made YOU blush, YOU! If I had only known it would take something so simple, I would have done it ages ago!" Natsuki continued her small victory dance, not seeing the flash of hurt that briefly passed through Shizuru's face.

Turning her head to the side, Shizuru let out a defeated sigh. She had thought that maybe with the events of last week things with the two of them had moved forward, at least in baby steps. But it seemed that nothing had really changed, albeit the small forwardness in Natsuki's personality towards Shizuru.

"Natsuki-" She was going to reply with her flippant 'ikezu' but found herself more choked up than she thought possible. Clearing her throat, she never once looked at Natsuki as she stood and walked towards the door. With her back to the biker she spoke, "Forgive me, Natsuki, I must be getting to class now." Shizuru tried to ignore the slight tremor in her voice as she opened the door and walked out, not waiting for Natsuki's response.

Natsuki stopped immediately, her mind trying to process what had just happened. The abruptness of Shizuru's departure confused her greatly, until she realized that what she wanted to avoid had occurred anyway.

"Crap."

---

AN:: I appologize if certain things don't make sense, I wrote this in spurts and in parts, so I'm not sure if I got them to flow like I intended. I especially didn't intend for the end of this chapter to turn out this way, I had another thing entirely planned out for it. This came out of no where lol. Oh yes, and no you don't have to nor need to understand why Natsuki's concious is Yukino, there's no ryhme or reason for it other than I like Yukino. I love Harukino pairing therefor it's randomly thrown in here, even if it isn't needed. Too bad, I like it, I'll write it haha. I was going to make her concious Nao or Midori (ooo ideas ideas) but...yeah... Yukino! So really, there's no strategy behind that at all, don't look into lol.

Fare Thee Well, until next chapter :3


	3. Bathroom ShmexOr so you wished

AN:: Here ya go :D Sorry for the wait but I had a few 'hmm' moments while writing this. I've mentioned before that I write at work, since my attention isn't as chaotic as it is when I'm at home lol. Now when you read this you'll understand why I stopped myself from writing… lol It was a bit odd writing certain parts of this at work XD; I'm also uploading this at work… rofl

Oh and I briefly VERY briefly looked this over, so I appologize for any mistakes.

Disclaimer:: See the previous chapters.

--

Natsuki raced out the door, intent on stopping Shizuru and explaining things to her. _Explain what?_

_That I didn't mean to tease her like that, that I..._

_That you don't really have a good enough explanation? _

_I do, but..._ Shaking her head Natsuki looked around the halls frantically, mildly surprised that Shizuru was no where to be seen. "What the hell is she a magician or something?" She muttered under her breath.

Unable to find her crimson eyed friend Natsuki decided to go search for her on the college campus after school, knowing that Shizuru had a late class that day. The problem on the other hand was that she didn't know where the class was. But she did know someone who could find out for her.

---

Yukino was sitting underneath a partially isolated tree, enjoying the shade and the cool breeze the day provided. She was a picture of serenity, a peaceful smile and closed eyes. And she wouldn't be Yukino without the open laptop on her lap, it was open but her hands sat still above the keys as the young girl seemed to rest instead of finishing whatever task she had set out to accomplish.

A looming shadow suddenly appeared before her, filtering out any of the light the day had brought. She opened her eyes slowly only for them to widen in surprise. "Ku- Natsuki-san?"

"Where is she?" Natsuki all but snarled.

"What?" Yukino was rightfully confused.

"You can find her right? Tell me you can find her." Natsuki's voice held a ring of hysteria, confusing Yukino even more so than before.

"Natsuki-san, who are you looking for shouldn't you be with-" It was then Yukino realized who it was Natsuki was looking for. "Oh." She looked at the girl, and chewed on her lower lip, debating whether or not to ask the question on her mind.

Before she could ask, Natsuki spoke. "Oh?" Yukino gulped when she saw the look in Natsuki's eyes. "Oh!?" Gritting her teeth Natsuki barely resisted the urge to grab Yukino forcefully. "You better tell me NOW what the hell that 'Oh?' was for."

Yukino slowly stood, hiding any irrational fear from the angry girl before her. "I was merely deducting that if you were not with Fujino-san that she was the one you were looking for." She said, hoping Natsuki believed it.

Natsuki continued to glare at the mousy brunette, "You know something." She stated clearly annoyed that Yukino was not telling her.

"I know that she wished to ask you to take her some place, but it seems you've, quite possibly, done something idiotic."

Staring wide eyed at Yukino as she started to walk away, Natsuki barely managed to close her gaping mouth. _What the hell is wrong with everyone lately?_

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?!" She screamed at the retreating figure.

Yukino turned slowly and smiled, scaring Natsuki slightly. "Natsuki, what did you do to make her leave?"

Confused at the change, Natsuki answered with her face blazing, "I thanked her." She muttered.

"Thanked her how?"

"I…I kissed her on the cheek?" It came out as a question, and barely audible.

"And what did you do afterwards?"

Clenching her fists Natsuki yelled, "I know! Ok, I know! But please, I have to, I have to find her! I know she has a late class, but I just don't know where and-" She threw up her hands, frustrated. "I just need to find her."

Nodding, Yukino led Natsuki towards an empty bench and opened her recently closed laptop. The blue haired girl sat, staring wide-eyed at the multitude of letters, numbers and unreadable symbols that seemed to fly across the page, just barely keeping up with the brunette's typing. Yukino only paused once to push her glasses up on her nose. After a few minutes she smiled and showed the screen to Natsuki. "Business 101, room 307 with Takamura-sensei."

Natsuki said a rushed thank you as she sprinted across the high school campus to her hidden bike in the woods.

---

It wasn't until Natsuki was standing just outside the parking lot did she realize that, despite knowing what class Shizuru was in, she had no idea _where_ it was. She looked around frantically starting to move to her right when she noticed a rather convenient directory board just to her left.

She rushed over to it and stared for minutes. She scrunched her face trying to make heads or tails of the erratic design of the school layout before letting out an annoyed sigh. "Damn it, I'd been better off finding her car…"

"What are you doing here?" A haughty voice said from behind Natsuki.

Natsuki turned around, surprised to see Haruka. She just glared at the loud woman instead of answering.

"Did you forget you were still in high school, Kuga?"

"Where's the business building?" Natsuki said through clenched teeth, determined to not get into a fight with the annoying blonde. Though now she was sure she couldn't get suspended at school for doing so.

"Why do you want to know? Are you here to disarm more innocent people?" Natsuki mouthed the word disarm, confused at to what Haruka meant, but shrugged it off. If she didn't find the building soon Shizuru would be out of class by the time she eventually found it.

"I'm trying to find Shizuru."

"And why should I let you know where she is?"

Natsuki looked down at her feet, hands clenched, itching to take action. She grinned though, finally thinking of a way to get Haruka to tell her. "Because, I'll tell Yukino if you don't." She nearly shouted out in triumph at the startled look Haruka gave before the blonde covered it up with indignant anger.

Haruka didn't say a word, she tried to smile but it came off as a feral snarl as she pointed towards a building that stood a few yards off and in large letters said 'Business' on the side.

Natsuki blushed when she saw the words, nodding once to Haruka she took off. Ignoring the shouts of doom coming from the blonde.

Rushing into the building Natsuki sprinted towards the stairs, sighing in relief when she saw Shizuru slowly coming down from them. Unsure of the welcome she would receive if she called out to Shizuru, Natsuki opted for just grabbing Shizuru's forearm. At least that's what she intended to do. As she reached out she suddenly found herself missing and falling forward. _How did that happen..._ She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact when her body jerked suddenly. A hand on her arm pulled her to her feet. When Natsuki opened her eyes she stood face to face with a smiling Shizuru.

"Ara, Natsuki should watch where she's running."

Blushing, Natsuki barely suppressed the urge to yank her arm free of the brunette's grasp. "Shi-Shizuru!" Her apology halted on her tongue, unable to work up the courage and surprised to see the hurt that still lingered in Shizuru's gaze. Not wanting to apologize to Shizuru in front of all the students milling about, Natsuki pulled her into the one person restroom.

Closing the door behind them, and locking it, Natsuki held her breath for a moment before sighing in relief that the restroom didn't smell too horribly. Natsuki stood in front of the door making sure Shizuru couldn't get out. (Though she knew if Shizuru wanted she could walk right out and Natsuki could not have stopped her.)

Instead of a witty remark or even an 'Ara', Shizuru stayed quiet. Curious as to what Natsuki had to say. She really hadn't meant to leave the air between them so poorly, but it had hurt more than she thought possible when Natsuki had portrayed her victory. She knew that it wasn't Natsuki's intention to hurt her, but her feelings having been hidden for so long and then able to express them recently, only to have them hidden away again was taking a toll on her emotions.

For a brief moment Natsuki's face flushed, her mind going in overdrive at the fact that she had Shizuru, alone, in a semi small place. She closed her eyes and covered her ears. _[Aarg, not now. _

_But now is the perfect time. _

_No, she needs to know it's not out of pity, damn it. _

_So then stare into her eyes and tell her you mean it and then let your dreams come to life. _

_The hell? What are you? Some horribly cheesy piece of crap? _

_Hey, it works. _

_Whatever. _

_Then go, do what your best at. Say something stupid and have it come out wrong, AGAIN, so that she takes it the wrong way and never speaks to you again. _

_She'd never do that. _

_No? Are you going to test that theory of yours? _

"Natsuki?"

_Do iiiiiit. _

_Be quiet I can't think! _

_Do iiiiiiiiiiiit. _

_Shut up! _

_You know you wannaaa. _

"Shut up!" She said out loud, startling Shizuru. The blue haired girl was seconds away from banging her head into the wall when some of her more...lurid thoughts took over.

---

"Is Natsuki sure she doesn't want any mayonnaise this time?"

Natsuki growled and pushed Shizuru into the wall behind them. "I had that for lunch. But I do feel like having a snack now." She growled out before attaching her lips to Shizuru's neck. She savored the exotic flavor that Shizuru seemed to posses, and basked in the feelings that flowed through her at Shizuru's gasping moan.

She kissed her way to Shizuru's collar bone, glad the girl was wearing a buttoned shirt. She grinned when the woman in her arms let out a gasp when she used her mouth to unbutton the white collared shirt. Natsuki's hands were busy elsewhere, one entangled in the brunette's hair while the other grabbed a hold of a creamy thigh and lifted it to her waist, causing Shizuru to lift her other to wrap around Natsuki, giving the green-eyed girl better access.

Shizuru let out a lengthy moan at the slight bit of relief the contact of Natsuki's stomach made with her center. Her skin was on fire, burning for the need of Natsuki's touch.

"AhhnnnNa-Natsu-..."

"Shhh." Natsuki hushed her, carefully lifting the right breast out of it's secure holding place, so she could have greater access to one of her favorite parts of Shizuru. She quickly latched onto it with her mouth, moaning as soon as she made contact, almost in sync with Shizuru's own moan. She could hear Shizuru's breath hitch as she lavished the tiny nub with her tongue.

While her mouth was busy, one of Natsuki's hands was still buried deep inside the tussled mane, while the other was busy de-clothing Shizuru. Before she knew it, Shizuru's top half was free from any article of clothing, with Natsuki still attached to her chest.

Her eyes widened split seconds before she shut them again and threw her head back in pleasure, ignoring the sudden pain from the wall. Natsuki's idle hand had moved, trailing itself ever so slowly up her thigh. The green-eyed girl let go of Shizuru's left breast, giving the hardened nub a quick nip before lavishing her attention on the other one.

Shizuru let out another inaudible moan when Natsuki's fingers lightly brushed over the fabric of her underwear.

"Nnng Na- Natsuki...please..."

Instead of complying with Shizuru's wishes Natsuki pulled back just enough to stare hungrily at Shizuru. She pressed in close, able to feel the heat exuding from Shizuru's sex, her breath was short and hot on Shizuru's ear. After a quick, quirky little lick Natsuki spoke, her voice thick with arousal, "I want to l-"

---

"Natsuki, are you all right?" The concerned Kyoto-accented voice filtered through the air. Natsuki was staring at her, eyes glazed over, hands still over her ears and her breath ragged.

"Shizuru." Natsuki husked.

A light pink colored Shizuru's cheeks when she heard Natsuki say her name with such a tone. "Natsuki?"

Finally coming out of her sexual fantasy induced coma, Natsuki cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Shizuru."

"Natsuki has nothi-"

"Shut up!"

"Ara,-"

"Don't you dare 'Ara' me!" Natsuki pointed an accusing finger at Shizuru. "I have plenty things I should be sorry for! All of them include you damn it!" She huffed, her arms flailing in the air, giving Shizuru the feeling that Natsuki had possibly seen one to many of Haruka's rants. Natsuki ignored the flash of sorrow across Shizuru's face as her words were heard, she was too busy yelling. "I'm sorry that I blew off our friendship so many times, I'm sorry that the only time I spent with you was when I needed information." With every statement Natsuki moved forward, "I'm sorry about how horribly I reacted when you told me you loved me. I'm fucking sorry for pushing you away." Natsuki was now only a two small steps away from Shizuru at this point. The brunette having backed up to the wall behind her. "I'm sorry that you had to take my only bottle of mayo just to get my attention."

Shizuru's eyes grew wide, not expecting the girl to have known.

Natsuki smiled, "Yeah, it took me a while but I figured it out. That idiot Takeda isn't smart enough to pull something like that off." This time Natsuki was mere inches from the brunette. She reached up to cup Shizuru's cheek, her heart fluttering when the older girl closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. "And I'm sorry for hurting you earlier when all I wanted to do was tell you that I..." Natsuki hesitated. Why couldn't she just get the courage to say it? She wanted to laugh at the sudden thought of the old saying "Dutch courage" and replaced the burning alcohol with mayo.

Instead of trying to get the words out, Natsuki wrapped her other arm around Shizuru's waist and leaned forward. She hesitated for a split second before engaging Shizuru in a soft kiss. She felt Shizuru stiffen, but she continued to press her lips softly against the brunette's. When she finally got a response, Natsuki felt her hear swell and she felt light headed. Not understanding the surging need that suddenly filled her Natsuki pulled away, looking into Shizuru's eyes. "I love you." She whispered softly.

Tears pooled in Shizuru's eyes and Natsuki smiled warmly as she brought her hands up and held the red eyed girl's face in her hands, kissing the tears away. She forced the bewildered feeling down as she did so. She saw the disbelief on Shizuru's face and kissed her once more. "I do."

"Please, Natsuki, do not say things for my sake."

"I'm not saying this for you, stupid!" Natsuki said harshly, pulling back and glaring at Shizuru. "I'm saying it because I NEED to. Because I WANT to. Because every time I think of you I want to-" She stopped, her face tomato red. "Fine if you don't believe me then, then..." She fumbled with her words, unable to think of something to tell Shizuru that she really meant it.

Clenching her hands into fists Natsuki spoke the next words, harsher than she intended. "If I had to choose, and please don't ever make me, but if I had to, I would rather have you in my life then to ever touch another drop of mayo again." She felt like adding 'so, there!' but was too angry to do it. She turned her back to Shizuru and crossed her arms in annoyance.

Shizuru's eyes widened for a split second before softening with the smile on her face. Moving forward she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist and rested her chin on the girl's shoulder. Setting her mouth as close as she could to Natsuki's ear, without touching it, she spoke, "Ara," Her voice low with a tinge of her sexual huskiness. Shizuru grinned impishly when she felt Natsuki shudder. "If Natsuki wants me more than her precious mayonnaise, who am I to deny her?"

"Damn right."

Shizuru nipped at Natsuki's ear, absorbing the the quick intake of breath. Before she could continue a loud banging made them both jump.

"Damn it, what the hell!? Did you die in there or something? Lord, I'm almost afraid to go in there for fear of the smell I'm sure your making!"

Giggling, Shizuru turned Natsuki around, "Shall we discuss this elsewhere?"

Natsuki nodded, annoyed at the interruption, but grateful for it at the same time. She grabbed Shizuru's bag, flinging it over her shoulder and took hold of Shizuru's hand. She let go only to fling the door open and glare at the annoying person outside. Without having to say anything the girl outside backed up and put her hands in front of her, defensively.

Satisfied with this reaction Natsuki grabbed hold of Shizuru's hand again and pulled her out of the bathroom and towards her bike. Leaving a trail of squealing, and some rather peeved, fan girls that had this knack for locating Shizuru.

Unable to ignore them anymore Natsuki stopped, causing Shizuru to almost bump into her. The emerald eyed girl turned and glared at everyone around them. "She's mine." She growled before pulling Shizuru in for a passionate kiss. Pulling away shortly after, Natsuki continued to drag, the now dazed, Shizuru outside to her vehicle.

--

TBC?

Lol of course it will be. Honestly this took a 180 turn, if you look at my notes this isn't even at all close to what I had planned ; I'm not to sure about the last parts for I wanted to end it when Natsuki said 'I love you.' And then wanted to stop when she said 'Damn right.' But alas, I added a tad bit more. I tried to lengthen it too D: But I fear I failed at that. I honestly abhor short chapters. I'm so used to reading incredibly long fics that short ones kind of annoy me, no matter how much I love them lol. Hell a friend of mine wouldn't read something of mine cuz it was 'too long' and yet if I had broken it up into more chapters, but shorter chapters, it still would have been the same length… -.- Right ignore my ranting lol Still slowly working on Mama Fujino and this I'm also working on a rather secret fic right now XD

And no I so will not give you any hints at all unless you can tell me what it is that I'M Addicted too :D rofl ((Pic a topic any topic and if you're right BAM special hints for you :D))


End file.
